A Christmas love story
by Onmyuji
Summary: Inuyasha sólo tenía menos de doce horas para conseguir una segunda oportunidad con Kagome. De otra forma, a la media noche sólo se volverían un par de desconocidos. Más sidra, por favor: ¡La fiesta es en Siéntate!
1. Es amor, es esperanza, es fe

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**A Christmas love story**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**I. Es amor. Es esperanza. Es fe.**

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales chisporrotearon emocionados en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que las poderosas campanadas de algún templo cercano anunciaban que faltaban apenas unos segundos para que comenzara un año nuevo. Kagome frotó su brazo derecho, dando un paso hacia un lado para alejarse de su compañero, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío.

Temblaba, pero ya no era por la temperatura, era por el miedo, por la expectativa.

Había llegado el momento.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su acompañante, que lucía más concentrado en los fuegos artificiales de brillantes colores en el cielo nocturno, cuando una sonrisa nació en sus labios, anunciando al fin la despedida.

Pero aunque unos días atrás habría dado lo que fuera por acabar con ello de una buena vez, esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo.

Por eso había temblado con más fuerza al sentir la mano de Inuyasha apresándola y reteniéndola fuerte y cerca de él. Como listo para luchar por retenerla.

—¿Inuyash-...?

—Te beso ahora por última vez y a las doce nos encontramos como dos desconocidos. —declaró Inuyasha con la voz pastosa mientras tomaba ese rostro femenino, tratando de memorizarlo en su cabeza por enésima vez. Jamás olvidaría las facciones suaves y delicadas, los pómulos ligeramente rosados, los ojos azules, la nariz perfectamente definida; esos labios pequeños pero dulces. Ahora, justo ahora, Inuyasha se daba el lujo de aprenderse todos esos detalles que ahora estaba por perder. Entonces, se inclinó contra ella y depositó un beso en sus labios, mientras de fondo, en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales explotaban con algarabía, recibiendo un nuevo año.

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras era besada y luego las mariposas se precipitaron frenéticas por cada rincón de su interior, inundándola con tanta fuerza que por un momento se sintió mareada. Fue tal el choque de ambos labios en su cuerpo, que sintió un calambre gracioso y dulce en la base de su espalda, en el mismo lugar donde él segundos más tarde colocaría su mano para asirla contra él.

Porque lo amaba. Porque sólo con él podía sentirse en las nubes. Tan así.

Cuando él se separó de ella al término de las doce campanadas, la soltó con ternura, pero no se detuvo a darle un último vistazo. Sólo metió las manos a su abrigó café, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola botada ahí, en medio del gentío en la azotea; circunstancias que Kagome aprovechó para largar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, con las luces artificiales anunciando lo que terminaba y comenzaba en un ciclo sin fin.

Había acabado. Su relación. Porque el año nuevo recién había comenzado.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo I.**_

* * *

PS. ¡Hola a todos y todas! Este es mi fic participante en la actividad de fiestas navideñas del foro ¡Siéntate! En principio sería un oneshot muuuy largo, pero decidí hacer varios capítulos cortos :3 Sé que es el primer capítulo (como si fueran a ser muchotes xD) y ya las cosas van medio raras, pero todo tiene una razón, una explicación y una solución. Habrá drama, romance, comedia. De todo un poco. En unos dos días actualizaré, ya sólo me falta una pequeña parte del final, pero como hoy es el último día para publicar, decidí no demorar más la publicación XD

¡Felices fiestas atrasadas a todos! Espero leerles en un review, diciendo qué tal va quedando esto :)

**_Onmi._**


	2. Es paz interior, es vida nueva

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**A Christmas love story**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**II. Es paz interior. Es vida nueva.**

* * *

Cuando Higurashi Kagome despertó esa mañana del 25 de diciembre, creyó que se encontraba en un sueño. Entre nubes de vapor helado y la fría luz del cielo nublado colándose por la ventana, la azabache se dio una vuelta entre las cobijas, tratando de conservar el calor, buscando alcanzar entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amado, desperdigado por ahí.

Se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos cuando no encontró su cuerpo junto al propio en la cama; descubriendo que, para su total descontento, el cuerpo de su amado ni siquiera se había hundido en las cobijas a dormir con ella.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndola con una desesperación inusitada. De más estaba decir que la angustia que expulsaba por cada poro de su cuerpo no era rara ni poca, sino todo lo contrario.

Con esta ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que su novio no llegaba a dormir, ocupado en cosas de trabajo. Ella lo entendía perfectamente pero estaba llegando al punto de la frustración sin remediar. Sus ausencias tan prolongadas, la distancia. Una larga y gruesa pared comenzaba a crearse entre ella y su amor.

Ahora comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo volvería. Si sería conveniente preparar el recalentado o simplemente cocinar un desayuno normal.

Se levantó sin darse tiempo a desperezar y sin cambiarse el pijama. Ni siquiera se molestó en pasar por el baño para asearse. Era Navidad. La noche anterior había esperado a su novio hasta las tantas de la noche-madrugada, con una cena elaborada que ella se había esmerado por cumplirle. Aguardando con ansias que dieran las 12 de la media noche para darle un regalo que con mucha ilusión le había preparado.

Y aún con esa promesa de volver temprano a casa, Inuyasha lo había arruinado todo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, lista para enfrentar esa mañana olvidada en que su novio probablemente no regresaría hasta el atardecer. Y sus fiestas de Navidad se irían al desagüe.

Finalmente, giró la perilla y salió de la habitación que desde que se había mudado con él, hacía poco menos de un año, se había convertido en la de ambos. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor restos de una cena ya fría y un joven de cabellos platinados bien acurrucado dentro de las mantas en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar.

Enternecida por la escena, caminó hasta el sofá y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, observándolo dormir. Acarició juguetonamente los mechones que caían traviesos por su frente y luego lo vio respingar, mientras se estiraba perezosamente en su sitio y luego abría sus ojos adormilados, curiosos.

—Buenos días.

Kagome sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar por la forma en que él lucía tranquilo y casual, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada—. ¿Por qué no fuiste a la cama? —había un tono de angustia impreso en su voz.

—No quería despertarte. Preferí dormir aquí. La cena estaba aún caliente cuando llegué, por lo que asumí que recién habías ido a dormir. Debiste estar muy cansada de esperar tanto. —Él, a su vez, parecía preocupado por ella, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla y la observaba de esa manera que provocaba que las piernas de Kagome se volvieran como fideos. Con esa devoción de los primeros días de ensoñación en el noviazgo.

Pero esos días habían quedado mucho tiempo al pasado. Y las cosas ahora habían cambiado.

—Debiste avisarme que llegarías más tarde. —reprendió ella suavemente, mientras se sentaba en el pequeño espacio que quedaba disponible en el sofá. Y no perdió de vista la reacción nerviosa de su amado que movió ligeramente, enrojecido.

—No pude a hacerlo. Se-... atravesó algo en el camino.

Kagome arqueó una ceja, dudosa de la explicación del chico de platinados cabellos, así que prosiguió—. ¿Emergencia del trabajo?

—No-... ¡Digo, sí! —Kagome frunció el ceño ante la forma en que él parecía nervioso por responder, pero una extraña y pesarosa sensación de decepción inundó su cuerpo. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para poner su mejor cara y se levantó sonriendo, aunque evitando a consciencia la mirada de su amado de ojos dorados.

—Entiendo. —Respondió sin decir más nada, rodeando el sofá y caminando hacia la cocina, revisando algunas gavetas y el frigorífico para buscar alguna cosa para comer—. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

—Estoy bien así. —Aseguró el chico mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarlos y luego se tallaba la cara para quitarse los retazos de sueño del semblante. Luego pareció dudar un momento antes de agregar—, pero, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo de ramen?

Kagome caminó hasta el árbol de Navidad mientras buscaba detrás de él y luego olvidaba su angustia y decepción previa, preguntando divertida—. ¿En Navidad, Inuyasha? —luego pareció encontrar aquello que buscaba ante el árbol y extrajo de su escondijo una gran caja envuelta con un precioso papel navideño y un gran moño rojo.

—Oh, vamos. Sabes perfectamente que nadie allá afuera celebra realmente la Navid-... ¿Qué es esto, Kagome? —El chico calló en seco cuando su novia volvió sobre sus pasos con aquel hermoso paquete y regalo navideño y, con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, habló.

—Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha.

.

Inuyasha no cabía en sí de felicidad mientras acomodaba cuidadosamente el furgón de su flamante y nuevo tren de juguete tras la maquinaria y el vagón que transportaba el carbón, pasando por el vagón comedor. Luego lo levantaba con más cuidado que el anterior y lo colocaba muy despacio sobre las vías.

Tras asegurarse que lo había colocado perfectamente en su lugar, tomó el control con que manipulaba semejante juguete y lo encendía, escuchando el sonido de la maquinaria haciendo un sonido parecido al auténtico 'chuu-chuu' de un tren de verdad. Soltó una risilla autosuficiente y encantada.

Delante del lavaplatos, enjabonando algunos platos, Kagome sonrió.

Sabía que había tomado la mejor elección del mundo al regalarle a su novio aquello que durante su infancia no había podido tener: ese trenecito de juguete navideño que nunca en su infancia había recibido.

Eran esos pequeños momentos juntos los que endulzaban cuidadosamente el corazón de Kagome, aquel que en los últimos tiempos parecía enfriarse y abrigarse en la tristeza de saber que tal vez Inuyasha ya no encontraba la felicidad en sus brazos.

Pensaba en eso con ansiedad cuando sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha pegarse al suyo, rodearle la cintura con sus brazos y luego depositar un delicado y sensual beso en su cuello. La azabache se erizó al sentir el contacto de su piel y luego sus mejillas tomaron color violentamente.

—¿I-Inuyasha?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación y pasamos una _Feliz Navidad_? —Kagome sintió que su estómago se vaciaba al instante para reemplazar aquella emoción distante y cruel que poco a poco poblaba su cuerpo y fue reemplazado por esa sensación de amoroso vértigo. Sintió el cuerpo de su amado cada vez más unido al de ella, mientras subía y bajaba un pequeño camino de besos sobre su cuello—. Y no creas que no tengo un presente para ti por Navidad. —susurró seductoramente en su oído, suspirando a consciencia contra él y casi provocando que Kagome desmayara de la emoción. Inuyasha, que hasta ese momento aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, aprovechó ese momento de ensimismamiento de su novia mientras metía la mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y rebuscaba el presente que tenía para su novia. Al no encontrarlo, cambió de bolsillo y repitió el proceso—. No. Puede. Ser.

_Estaba jodido._

—¿Inuyasha? —se dio cuenta de que la ojiazul seguía esperando por alguna acción de su parte, pero el chico de los ojos ambarinos ya estaba lejos de ella. Con la mente volando directo a la oficina y escombrándola mentalmente. Pero ni siquiera en su mente fue capaz de dar una apropiada caza a su objetivo.

—Mierda. Lo olvidé.

Kagome parpadeó confundida mientras sentía que Inuyasha la soltaba para correr al sofá y rebuscar en él alguna clase de objeto extraviado. Sacó las manos del agua del lavaplatos y las secó con el mandil que llevaba puesto, más extrañada que nunca—. ¿Olvidar qué?

—¡No puedo explicarlo ahora! —Inuyasha lanzó los cojines del sofá de vuelta a su lugar mientras corría a la puerta de la casa, tomaba su chaqueta del trabajo y una bufanda roja que se colocó alrededor del cuello. Luego habló, decidido—. Necesito volver a la oficina.

La azabache, que hasta el momento le había seguido por la casa curiosa de su modo de actuar, finalmente estalló a modo de alarma al verlo tan alterado y decidido a salir de la casa. Se lanzó contra él, sosteniéndole por el abrigo. De pronto sentía que las piernas le temblaban—. ¡Pero Inuyasha! ¡Prometiste que pasaríamos la Navidad juntos!

—Esto es importante, Kagome. Volveré pronto. Lo prometo. —Objetó él, bastante alterado y nervioso mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre de su novia y abría la puerta de la casa y salía de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome se quedó quieta frente al recibidor de su pequeño hogar, con los ojos enormes y vidriosos observando la puerta que no se abría a la espera de que él se arrepintiera y volviera para pasar aquellas fechas tan especiales que para ella significaba muchísimo el pasarlas junto a él.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Y mientras sus pasos lentos y torpes comenzaban una pequeña carrera contra la nada, Kagome se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos desesperadas y con la voz pastosa y quebrada, le dijo al vacío de la casa—. Esto se acabó.

* * *

Miroku se paró en el umbral de la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha, recargado y cruzado de brazos. Observó hacia el interior el terrible desastre que su estimado amigo había creado dentro de aquel pequeño espacio, con los archiveros descuidadamente tirados, papeles volando desde los estantes, la cesta de basura, los cajones y demás. Sabía que su amigo era usualmente descuidado, pero esta ocasión lucía particularmente alterado.

—¡Mierda, Miroku! ¡Te pedí que vinieras para que me ayudaras a buscar, no para que me vieras hacerlo! —El aludido suspiró cansado mientras ingresaba finalmente a la oficina y levantaba un par de papeles sobre el escritorio de su amigo, haciendo un nulo esfuerzo en ayudarle a buscar nada.

—Inuyasha, tengo tres hijos y una esposa adorable. ¿Te parece que es el momento perfecto para pedirme que te ayude a buscar el presente de la señorita Kagome? —Miroku se sentó en un pequeño y cómodo sofá mientras Inuyasha se arrastraba buscando entre los papeles desperdigados en el piso debajo del escritorio.

—Joder, Miroku. Realmente lo siento. —El azabache enarcó una ceja ante la voz acongojada de su amigo y siguió sus reacciones ocultas debajo de la mesa—. Yo... necesito encontrarlo pronto o Kagome se molestará conmigo. Ya suficiente tuve con lo que ocurrió anoche.

—¿Le dijiste a la señorita Kagome que pasaste la noche en la cárcel y que tu queridísimo amigo tuvo que salir a mitad de la cena de Noche Buena a sacarte de ahí? —Miroku lucía divertido mientras Inuyasha salía de debajo de la mesa y le daba una mirada enrojecida y avergonzada como nunca. Eso era un _'no'_ rotundo—. Bueno, creo que debiste comenzar por ahí.

—¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Además, arruinaría la sorpresa.

—¿No crees que la señorita Kagome se molestará por todo lo que le estás ocultando por la _sorpresa_? —Inuyasha realmente lo consideró durante unos momentos antes de volver a su búsqueda bajo una simple expresión.

—Nah. Kagome lo entenderá. _La sorpresa lo vale_. —Y mientras movía los papeles justo de lado del cesto de basura debajo de su escritorio, el teléfono móvil de Miroku sonaba, mismo al que el azabache dedicó una renovada atención al reconocer en la pantalla de su móvil el número de su casa. Simultáneamente, Inuyasha gritó feliz mientras trataba de salir del escritorio antes de golpearse con él.

Miroku no tardó en contestar—. ¡Sango, cariño! Estaba justamente pensando en ti. Estaba por llamarte y decirte que estoy en camino a casa.

Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar lo que parecía un grito del otro lado de la línea en el móvil de su amigo y luego la actitud del azabache cambió de burla a dócil mientras repartía una serie de disculpas y palabras bonitas ininteligiblemente. Frunció el ceño mientras salía finalmente del escritorio con el obsequio de su amada novia y observó a su amigo colgar con la promesa de que iba camino a casa.

—Tú. Estás en problemas. —Inuyasha casi salta de sorpresa cuando su amigo habló, con el rostro serio y adusto, muy fuera de lugar de cómo era realmente. El joven de cabellos plateados pasó saliva lentamente al buscar mentalmente alguna razón por la cual la mujer de su mejor amigo le hubiese declarado la guerra tan abiertamente después de mucho tiempo.

—¡Keh! Yo no he hecho nada para merecer un castigo de tu mujer, Miroku.

—Tal vez. Pero mejor será que marches a casa. Ahora. —Inuyasha supo que su amigo ojiazul hablaba enserio. Quizás un poco preocupado o nervioso. Sin mediar más palabras con Miroku, el chico de ambarinos ojos asintió antes de precipitarse por la puerta de la oficina y correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su hogar. El aludido hombre de familia suspiró resignado mientras guardaba su móvil y salía de esa oficina, rogando porque las cosas no se pusieran feas de nueva cuenta.

.

_Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su hogar, alguna media hora más tarde, encontró con total desanimo que la casa estaba vacía y que, si bien aún quedaban resquicios de su compañera de casa, ella ya no estaba. Y con una nota colgada bajo el árbol, Inuyasha encontró lo que sería la suerte de rompimiento a su relación que aplicaba Kagome con él. _

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo II.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, creo que ya vieron los indicios de lo que provocó lo del capítulo anterior, ¿qué no? La cosa aún no acaba, sólo tengan paciencia y verán :3 Por cierto, quedan dos capítulos más, por lo que el próximo estará largo. Quizás me demore un pelín, pero les aseguro que vale la pena toda la espera :D

Nos leemos pronto :)

_**Onmyuji.**_


	3. Es camino que se abre para el tiempo

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**A Christmas love story**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**III. Es camino que se abre para el tiempo.**

* * *

—Pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa. Quisiera saber lo que ha provocado que tú ya no quieras estar conmigo.

Kagome tenía razón en las palabras implícitas que aquella voz ronca y seria proferían hacia su persona: había sido cobarde. Se mordió el labio, ahora arrepentida de la decisión que había tomado y cómo la había llevado a cabo, pero no iba a ceder esta ocasión. Porque no había vuelta de hoja.

—Estás ausente la mayor parte del tiempo. Me mudé contigo porque de esa forma estaríamos juntos más tiempo, pero parece que ocurre lo contrario. De pronto el trabajo se ha vuelto demasiado importante para ti y yo no puedo contra eso. —Kagome trató de conservarse a sí misma mientras hablaba, pero lo encontraba difícil porque las lágrimas querían luchar por salir y su garganta de pronto se cerró.

El chico de ojos ambarinos no tuvo las agallas de levantar la vista de su comida y verla. Una especie de acuerdo implícito que los ayudaba a mantenerse sobre su papel y no derrumbarse ante el otro.

Kagome le había citado ahí, su restaurant favorito. Él había llegado a la hora exacta, pero le daba la impresión de que la azabache llevaba esperándolo más tiempo siquiera del que reconoció.

Y ahí estaban ellos. En medio de un incómodo silencio alrededor de todos los comensales del lugar.

—Se acabó. Inuyasha. —Inuyasha detuvo su comida sin moverse ni levantar su cabeza del plato. Escuchó con atención la forma atropellada y temblorosa de la chica hablar y aguardó—. Iré a recoger el resto de mis cosas mañana, mientras estés en el trabajo. Así no tendremos que volver a vernos. —Inuyasha apretó con fuerza los palillos en su mano, hasta que se rompieron. La azabache no perdió detalle de aquello; aún así le ignoró. Al no recibir mayor respuesta de su novio, y al sentirse indignada e ignorada, se aventuró a hablar más—. Será como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos.

El silencio incómodo que los envolvió a ambos invitó a Kagome a dar por terminada esa conversación y al levantarse de la mesa para marcharse, Inuyasha fue más ágil que ella y alcanzó a tomarla de la mano antes de que ella diera final a su historia, a su relación.

_A su amor._

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Inuyasha?

—No lo hagas. No ahora.

—¿Y entonces cuándo, Inuyasha? ¿Cuándo pisotees todos los trozos de mi corazón roto? ¡Por favor! —Esta vez, la voz de la chica ojiazul se rompió mientras las lágrimas salían desesperadas de sus ojos. El tono de aquella pequeña discusión escaló suavemente, lo suficiente para que permaneciera en el anonimato del restaurant—. Por favor, estamos en épocas de Navidad y fin de año. Acabemos con esto en paz y olvidémonos el uno del otro.

_No, él no quería eso._

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? —La paciencia de Kagome finalmente se había agotado. Kagome giró su rostro hacia el chico para enzarzarse en un duelo de miradas.

—El Año Nuevo. —Kagome se libró del control que esos ojos ambarinos ejercían sobre ella y con la voz temblorosa, él agregó—. Sólo el Año Nuevo. Y apenes sean las doce... será como tú quieras.

El fuego quemó en su interior al escucharle hablar con semejante dureza y decisión. La última vez que ella recordaba usar ese tono, fue cuando terminó definitivamente con una novia, eligiéndola a ella por encima de cualquier otra. Aquel recuerdo hizo que las emociones se precipitaron por su estómago hasta su garganta y los colores suavemente se subieran hasta su cara.

—Nos vemos el 31, junto a la estatua de Hachiko a las 6. —Kagome se zafó del agarre de Inuyasha mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se ajustaba la bufanda en torno al cuello, dándose la media vuelta para salir del restaurant—. Hasta entonces, Inuyasha.

Entonces se marchó.

Y fue ese momento que Inuyasha se irguió correctamente sobre la mesa, echando al frente su plato a medio comer y resoplando furioso. Se cacheteó mentalmente y farfulló algunos insultos a su persona.

La había perdido. De la misma forma en que había jurado que aprovecharía esa oportunidad para intentar solucionar aquellas diferencias que no sabía que existían entre ellos y reconciliarse. Y ahora todo se había ido a la mierda.

Metió la mano en su abrigo y rebuscó torpemente aquel regalo no entregado que aguardaba ansioso una ocasión. Inuyasha entonces apretó la mandíbula y tensó sus nudillos hasta que blanquearon. Había perdido su oportunidad de oro y ahora sólo contaba con una última para hacer llegar ese regalo. Aunque para la forma en que se respiró la tensión cuando estuvieron juntos en aquel sitio, hacía no mucho.

Soltó aquel presente, escurriéndolo de entre sus dedos y pidió la cuenta antes de retirarse. Ya tendría la ocasión para buscar una segunda oportunidad, si tenía algo de suerte.

* * *

Kagome odió la forma en que se sintió mientras bajaba del metro, siendo empujada desesperadamente por las personas que luchaban ansiosas por salir del andén hasta la entrada principal. Se acomodó las faldas del vestido y se irguió apropiadamente, mientras subía los últimos peldaños que llevaban directo al parque de Hachiko y sintió la suave luz del ocaso golpeando su cara con ternura, anunciando que acababa el día y se acercaba el fin de año.

Nerviosa, sacó un pequeño estuche con polvo de su bolso y se observó en el espejo. Agradeció a todos los dioses que el maquillaje hubiese hecho milagros ocultando los párpados hinchados y las marcas rojas y oscuras de haber estado llorando.

Porque había estado llorando. Una eterna y larga semana sumida en una suerte de depresión profunda, que le seguía al haber dejado a la persona con quien había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida, luego de haber tomado la importante decisión de _dar el paso_.

Se sentía extrañamente rara ese día, presintiendo lo que acabaría ocurriendo antes de darle el tiro de gracia a su estado: estaría esperando hasta que se metiera el sol y luego, con lágrimas en los ojos, se odiaría mentalmente por haber creído que Inuyasha llegaría a la cita que él mismo le suplicó aceptar y luego ella daría por terminada una larga relación en la que lo había entregado todo.

Ya se estaba resignando mentalmente para darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino, cuando algo en la distancia, cerca del parque, la hizo detenerse y pensar en musarañas, con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos por las ganas de llorar que volvían a ella y un violento rojo surcando su rostro acompañado del latir desbocado de su corazón.

Porque ahí, a lado de la estatua, de pie y aferrado a la bufanda roja en su cuello (bufanda que ella alguna vez le tejió y que parecía lucir como un trofeo, orgulloso), estaba él.

Le dio la impresión de que sus pies echaron raíces sobre el suelo que pisaba, pero no supo cómo mierda agarró el valor para caminar torpemente hasta la estatua del perrito y se plantó frente al que ahora podría ir considerando su ex-novio, que casi de inmediato la notó y la observó, intensamente.

Ella estaba enrojecida hasta las orejas, pero con timidez bajó la cabeza y saludó—. Hola.

Él no quitó sus ojos de encima, captando que había decidido ponerse el abrigo rosa que le había regalado la Navidad de hace dos años. Se había concentrado tanto que por poco y no respondía a su saludo—. Ho-hola.

—Disculpa la tardanza. —Quiso sonar amable, tratando de encontrar algo por decir, ahora que las cosas estaban tensas con el otro y se sentía incómoda revoloteando a su alrededor.

Inuyasha, por su parte, siguió su mirada hacia abajo, nervioso y temblando, respondió a sus disculpas—. No te preocupes. Acabo de llegar. —Mintió. Pero no podía hacer obvio que tenía prácticamente toda la tarde casi esperando por ese momento. Ni tampoco lo mucho que deseaba estrecharla en sus brazos y aspirar su aroma.

—¿Nos-... vamos? —Inquirió ella mientras tomaba valor para avanzar en ese día y él respondió, estirándose hacia ella, con la esperanza de que pudiesen andar tomados de las manos. Ella tembló como espagueti ante tal ofrecimiento, pero rechazó el contacto al no hacer nada por aceptarlo o denegarlo.

El rechazo le pareció a Inuyasha una primera señal de alerta que despertó su curiosidad. Y la esquiva mirada de la chica lo hizo llevarse a la mente una primera pregunta—. ¿Estuviste llorando?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y clavo sus ojos perfectamente maquillados y camuflados hasta los dorados de él, que le observaban taimados y con el ceño fruncido. Solía ocurrir (y no era la primera vez) que él notaba esas cosas cuando ella las había ocultado perfectamente bien. Aún mantendría la mentira, porque él no merecía sus lágrimas y, mucho menos, saber la verdad —. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Resignado, Inuyasha asintió mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaban a caminar casi dejándola atrás. Pronto ella le alcanzó, motivándole a hacer una nueva pregunta, lejos de lo cuestionado anteriormente—. ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Kagome se sintió extraña al notar la naturalidad con que él inquiría y luego iniciaban su camino hacia las concurridas calles de la ciudad, mientras sentía que las emociones se precipitaban por su estómago como si fuera la primera vez que salían.

—¿Podemos ir al Hikaire y luego a por uno de esos pasteles de crema de esa pastelería que acaban de abrir? —Ella soltó una risilla dulce e Inuyasha la observó por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de parecer indiferente a la tierna alegría que comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de la mujer, como en los viejos tiempos de su relación.

—Seguro. —Kagome no dijo más nada al escucharlo hablar con ese tono de voz, tan serio, firme y seguro, que casi sintió que de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar. Como si todo frustrado intento de acercarse a ella hubiese sido rechazado sistemáticamente por ella. Pero es que era lo que tenía que ser. Las cosas entre ellos se habían terminado.

—¿O tal vez quieres que te acompañe a hacer la limpieza de fin de año? —Sugirió ella, de pronto considerando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. O quizás arrepintiéndose de seguir con esa estúpida charada de intentar una última cita antes de romper definitivamente.

—¡Keh! Mujer estúpida, —la azabache frunció el ceño con una media sonrisa de lado al recordar esa forma tan poco educada que tenía él para hablarle de cuando en cuando—, pedí unos días libres en el trabajo y terminé la limpieza de la casa hoy por la mañana. —Kagome sintió que esas dulces emociones que se precipitaban en una larga carrera por su cuerpo se vaciaban y luego tuvo unas tremendas ganas de llorar. ¿Sería que había terminado de tirar todo aquello que le recordaba a ella, como preludio de su ruptura?

Se imaginó un departamento diferente, cambiado radicalmente, como medio de escape y olvido de su amor.

—Ya veo. —La conversación no parecía ir a ningún lado.

Igual que su relación.

Para cuando alcanzaron el centro comercial, el Hikaire, las cosas parecieron cambiar radicalmente. Con una sonrisa, embotados por los dulces olores de las cafeterías, la música y el ambiente festivo, Kagome se dejó llevar, emocionada. Atrapando con sus brazos el de Inuyasha, justo en la forma en que lo hacían siempre que salían, la azabache lo llevó por todo el lugar sonriendo y bromeando, olvidándose de todo.

Para cuando volvió de sus emociones, se convenció a sí misma de que, si esta sería la última ocasión que pasaría a lado de Inuyasha, se esforzaría por hacerla memorable y hermosa. Porque estaba convencida de que luego de esto, no volvería a ser capaz de enamorarse.

Se divirtieron como unos niños, olvidando los llantos, las tristezas, las diversiones sofisticadas y volviendo a su adolescencia, aquellos años en que siendo meros compañeros de colegio, se vieron plantados por sus amigos y tomaron toda la diversión que pudieron para ellos dos solos y anduvieron de aquí por allá como un par de críos haciendo travesuras a escondidas de sus madres.

Se entretuvieron en el arcade más tiempo del que pensaban, jugando videojuegos de carreras y luchas en las que Kagome solía derrotar sin piedad ni cuartel a un indignado Inuyasha que solía robarle los cupones canjeables por premios, pero que luego obtenía el premio más lindo de todos y se lo obsequiaba.

No se molestaron en atender la reservación que con mucha dedicación Inuyasha había solicitado con una semana de anticipación en un fino y exclusivo restaurant francés; sino que pasearon de cafetería en cafetería, probando toda la suerte de pasteles posibles y luego al entrar la noche, corrieron hasta un modesto pero hogareño carrito de ramen en el que comieron hasta que se satisficieron (para el total encanto de Inuyasha, cuya comida favorita era el ramen).

Y mientras ella se aferraba a su mano, encantada llevándolo de aquí por allá, él la empujaba para tomar impulso y dejarla atrás en carreras por todos lados, haciendo bromas y riendo como un par de locos.

Kagome se preguntó por qué no había vuelto a esos locas salidas antes y a recordar cariñosamente todos esos dulces momentos a lado de ese hombre que ella tanto amaba. Porque cuando estaba a su lado en medio de risas, alegría y felicidad, todos sus disgustos y miserias parecían una cuestión lejana, un simple y mal sueño del que sólo quería despertar y vivir al día en la alegría, como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Corrieron hasta la atracción principal y corrieron entre chorros de aguas de colores y mensajes divertidos anunciando el año viejo, viendo como las familias que paseaban se reían al verlos actuar como un par de niños. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo, risueño como nunca y luego ella lo retó en un juego de atrapados.

El adulto Inuyasha, el que nunca llegaba a casa sino hasta muy noche, el que la había plantado en Navidad y que le había rogado por una última cita antes de la inminente ruptura, sonrió altivo mientras aceptaba socarronamente unirse a ese juego del gato y el ratón.

Sus pesquisas y juegos (aquellos típicos de sus locos años de juventud) los llevaron corriendo hasta la azotea del centro comercial y mientras la gente se acumulaba en el sitio, Inuyasha casi saltó riendo infantil y socarronamente contra Kagome, atrapándola entre sus férreos brazos mientras la azabache reía como loca, divertida y feliz como nunca.

Ambos reían. Ambos eran felices.

Inuyasha jugó dándole un pequeño cabezazo contra la frente femenina y luego ella le alborotó el cabello feliz. Luego ambos fueron conscientes de que había demasiada gente sobre la azotea y se soltaron, componiendo las posturas ajenas y distantes.

Kagome buscó alguna señal de la hora en alguna parte, cuando descubrió el reloj en el centro de la azotea marcando las doce menos cinco—. Ya casi es Año Nuevo.

En ese momento, su acompañante metió las manos en los bolsillos y recordó que llevaba guardado ahí, oculto de curiosos, el pequeño obsequio navideño de Kagome. Y se cacheteó mentalmente por no haber encontrado una sola oportunidad para entregarle el presente a la mujer.

Y ahora todo había llegado a su fin.

Toda la semana se había negado a pensar en ello, bajo la excusa de que lo lograría antes de acabar el Año Viejo, pero había fallado. Había hecho una limpieza profunda en su hogar, ansiando secretamente que el Año Nuevo le trajera nuevas oportunidades para hacerla feliz, para que ella volviera a su lado. Pero había fallado. Y justo en ese momento, su cabeza gritó iracunda, temerosa de no poder vivir una vida sin ella.

Había un festejo general, aunque las campanadas aún no comenzaban, los gritos, las risas y la felicidad enmarcaban aquella alucinante despedida mientras las vidas del uno y del otro comenzaban a desenmarañarse.

Comenzó a tronar el cielo, como una señal celestial en la que ambos se enfrascaron jadeando de la expectativa.

Los fuegos artificiales chisporrotearon emocionados en el cielo, al mismo tiempo que las poderosas campanadas de algún templo cercano anunciaban que faltaban apenas unos segundos para que comenzara un año nuevo. Kagome frotó su brazo derecho, dando un paso hacia un lado para alejarse de su compañero, con las mejillas arreboladas por el frío.

Temblaba, pero ya no era por la temperatura, era por el miedo, por la expectativa.

Había llegado el momento.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a su acompañante, que lucía más concentrado en los fuegos artificiales de brillantes colores en el cielo nocturno, cuando una sonrisa nació en sus labios, anunciando al fin la despedida.

Pero aunque unos días atrás habría dado lo que fuera por acabar con ello de una buena vez, esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo.

Por eso había temblado con más fuerza al sentir la mano de Inuyasha apresándola y reteniéndola fuerte y cerca de él. Como listo para luchar por retenerla.

—¿Inuyash-...?

—_Te beso ahora por última vez y a las doce nos encontramos como dos desconocidos._ —declaró Inuyasha con la voz pastosa mientras tomaba ese rostro femenino, tratando de memorizarlo en su cabeza por enésima vez. Jamás olvidaría las facciones suaves y delicadas, los pómulos ligeramente rosados, los ojos azules, la nariz perfectamente definida; esos labios pequeños pero dulces. Ahora, justo ahora, Inuyasha se daba el lujo de aprenderse todos esos detalles que ahora estaba por perder. Entonces, se inclinó contra ella y depositó un beso en sus labios, mientras de fondo, en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales explotaban con algarabía, recibiendo un nuevo año.

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras era besada y luego las mariposas se precipitaron frenéticas por cada rincón de su interior, inundándola con tanta fuerza que por un momento se sintió mareada. Fue tal el choque de ambos labios en su cuerpo, que sintió un calambre gracioso y dulce en la base de su espalda, en el mismo lugar donde él segundos más tarde colocaría su mano para asirla contra él.

Porque lo amaba. Porque sólo con él podía sentirse en las nubes. Tan así.

Cuando él se separó de ella al término de las doce campanadas, la soltó con ternura, pero no se detuvo a darle un último vistazo. Sólo metió las manos a su abrigó café, dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola botada ahí, en medio del gentío en la azotea; circunstancias que Kagome aprovechó para largar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, con las luces artificiales anunciando lo que terminaba y comenzaba en un ciclo sin fin.

Había acabado. Su relación. Porque el año nuevo recién había comenzado.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo III.**_

* * *

**PS.** Okay, probablemente deben pensar qué mierda está pasando aquí. No quise entretenerme mucho en la cita, ya que sería una cita muuuuy larga y la verdad nunca he sido muy buena con eso. Preferí hacerlo corto y llenar de significado lo poco que conté sobre ella, para darle más fuerza al final del capítulo y la subsecuente ruptura.

El próximo capítulo es el último, chicos y chicas X3, ya casi está terminado, así que espero en los próximos días terminarlo y subirlo X3. Y todo se arreglará, ustedes tranquilos. Pero al menos ya vieron lo que está pasando y qué están haciendo estos dos. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y esperaré con ansias sus reviews :3

¡Nos leemos!

_**Onmi.**_


	4. Es verdad que se alimenta del amor

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**A Christmas love story**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**IV. Es verdad que se alimenta del amor.**

* * *

Inuyasha caminó con las manos bien fundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo mientras subía a lado de la mujer de cabellos castaños con un pequeño bebé en los brazos. De vez en cuando echaba un ojo a la mujer, descubriéndola casi matándolo con la mirada en todo momento. Un suspiro por enésima vez y se resignó—. Ya, Sango. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo imbécil que eres? —Aferrada al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, escuchó a su otro lado a su marido, que respiraba profundo con sus pequeñas gemelas bien aferradas a la mano—. ¡Es la verdad!

—¿No podemos recibir el Año Nuevo en paz?

—¡No, Miroku! ¡Inuyasha es un imbécil!

—¡Keh! ¡Pero si ya me disculpé!

—¡Sí, pero no te has disculpado por el hecho de que Kagome-chan no me coge el teléfono!

_Ouch_.

—Bueno, debes entenderla, Sango, cariño. Seguro debe estar deprimida. —Concedió Miroku mientras continuaban subiendo los peldaños del templo Higurashi, seguidos de un séquito de personas que se asomaban y caminaban en pos de recibir el año de la manera más apropiada.

Su mujer respiró pesadamente mientras tomaba a Inuyasha del brazo y lo llevaba casi a rastras por la pendiente hasta que llegaron al torii y luego casi lo obligaba a formarse junto a todos los demás para agradecer el nuevo año.

—¿Puedes ser menos agresiva, Sango? —Se quejó Inuyasha ante la diabólica actitud de la mujer, aunque ella sólo acomodó mejor a su bebé entre los brazos y le habló, con veneno en la voz.

—¿Te lo mereces?

Seguro que no.

Pero cuando caminaba hacia la caseta donde le proveerían su fortuna del año, entre el gentío alcanzó a verle.

Kagome.

Caminaba hacia su ubicación e Inuyasha no supo cómo reaccionar. Enfundada en ese hermoso kimono color higo que tenía para ocasiones especiales, podía verla claramente entretenida en alguna cosa nueva en el suelo, porque no alzaba la cabeza en lo más mínimo. Luego vio a sus amigos adelantarse hasta ella y saludarla, aunque por el tono ansioso y preocupado del rostro de Sango, Kagome no lucía _exactamente bien_.

Él se acercó despacio y luego notó que sus amigos se marchaban, como una especie de oportunidad para que pudieran reencontrarse. Pero cuando la azabache lo notó e Inuyasha observó detenidamente su hermoso rostro, cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno de los dos la estaba pasando nada bien.

Y que ella había llorado. Mucho.

Se quedaron el uno frente al otro, mudos y sin verse. Kagome bajó la cabeza en una recatada y tímida postura, mientras él trataba de encontrar algún cerdo cayendo del cielo. Luego ella tembló suavemente a su lado y se movió, marchándose, pasando de largo de él, justo como habían decidido que sería.

Inuyasha apenas abrió la boca buscando alguna palabra para saludarla, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que ella ya se había marchado, sin esperar más nada.

Aquella sensación de ser ignorado (especialmente por una persona tan valiosa para él), golpeó su pecho en la forma de un vacío inusual. Nunca antes se había sentido así y dolía. Era extraño, porque mientras su cuerpo temblaba en una especie de ira y ella se alejaba definitivamente de su vida, Sango y Miroku, acompañados de sus hijos, volvieron sobre sus pasos y le hablaron.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?

Para cuando volvió sobre sí, caminó entre el gentío del templo buscando a Kagome, temblando y castañeando los dientes con furia.

.

Kagome caminaba con pasos tímidos y trémulos. El frío de la nieve a su alrededor no ayudaba a sus emociones, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos y sumirla de nuevo sobre el llanto.

No había pensado que tendría que asumir reencontrarse de nuevo con Inuyasha. Pero era incluso más difícil pensarlo cuando la noche anterior había despertado en su interior todo ese amor aletargado por la distancia y la falta de comunicación.

Se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba caminando con la vista ligeramente nublada; cuando entre la nieve casi resbala gracias a las sandalias, y mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, escuchó el sonido de movimientos apresurados por la gente y una voz iracunda que detuvo su camino.

—¡No puedo más! ¡Odio el año nuevo de mierda porque no puedo tenerte! ¡Al carajo todo! ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!

Y cuando Kagome reaccionó, reconociendo la voz, y volteó; la gente entre los templos se hacía a un lado para ver, a mitad del templo, al hombre que ella amaba, fuera de su papel, totalmente de pie, rojo hasta las orejas; antes de que el brazo animoso de Miroku lo empujara por la espalda para acercarse y luego Inuyasha le dedicara una densa y furiosamente avergonzada mirada.

Luego, se volvió hacia ella, rebuscando algo entre sus bolsillos. Y bajo la mirada de advertencia de todos los presentes y contra todo pronóstico, el chico se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras abría una pequeña cajita entre sus manos y le mostraba el brillante contenido ante la muda expectación de toda la gente.

Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado tanto para Inuyasha como Kagome, que se vieron fijamente en medio del gentío, entre la nieve. Poniendo en evidencia lo que ninguno de los dos podía ocultar. Y luego él comenzó a temblar cuando Kagome se tambaleó despacio hacia él y caminaba hasta quedar apenas algunos centímetros entre ellos.

Entonces el sonido de una bofetada resonó furiosamente en el templo.

El chico de cabellos platinados se tocó la mejilla izquierda ligeramente hinchada y enrojecida con algo de indignación por semejante arrebato de la azabache, cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él y lo envolvió por el cuello con sus brazos.

—¡Eres un idiota, Inuyasha! —El aludido no perdió detalle alguno de la voz quebrada y llorosa de su amada cuando lo abrazó y luego él, con la mano que antes sostenía su mejilla, frotaba suavemente su espalda.

Por alguna razón que no podía comprender, una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios, a la expectativa—. ¿Eso es un sí? —Y cuando sintió que la cabeza pelinegra asentía tímidamente entre sus brazos, el público que se les congregaba comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear mientras ella se soltaba de sus brazos y se limpiaba torpe y adorablemente las mejillas con la manga de su kimono y luego él mismo aprovechaba la ocasión para colocar el anillo sobre su dedo anular izquierdo.

Kagome enrojeció mientras él tomaba su mano luego de colocar el anillo y la besaba. La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a marcharse mientras susurraban lo tierna que había sido aquella propuesta y Kagome se envolvía avergonzada por los brazos de su amado, que pronto se levantó y la tomó de las manos para terminar de pasar aquel día tan especial juntos.

Sango y Miroku, acompañados de sus retoños, observaban contentos la escena, mientras Kagome hacía un puchero y se ocultaba en el cálido torso de su novio. El chico no pudo sino encontrarla más que adorable, pero se guardaría el secreto antes que subirle el ego a la ojiazul.

—¡Espero que tengas algo qué decir en tu defensa, Inuyasha! —Gritó Kagome sin dejar de enrojecer, mientras Inuyasha la soltaba autosuficiente y sonreía, de esa manera tan encantadoramente varonil que la chica tanto amada.

—¡Keh! Hola de vuelta en mi vida, desconocida.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ ¡Hola a todos y todas! Pues hemos llegado al definitivo final de este fanfic que prometía ser navideño. Si bien me tomó un mes acabarlo (y no fue en épocas de navidad xD), espero que haya sido de su entero agrado y que me den sus opiniones acerca de esta historia :)

Me costó un poco llegar al final, pero creo que ha valido la pena totalmente X3. Espero que me den sus opiniones y comentarios respecto a esta historia, así como leerlos dentro de muy poco :D

Nos estamos leyendo :D

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
